Blue
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: No one could find the a flower the same color of the sky except for one lonely girl named Blue. Find out how she discovered the color blue. One shot.


**BLUE**

**By Blue Moon and Roses**

Long ago, people painted things through the use of flowers. There were many different colors like orange, red, yellow, green and pink. Out of all the colors, there was one that had no name because they had not found a flower of the same color. This color is what we now call blue, the color of the sky and the seas. People think of it as the color of the Gods because only they have it. Many have searched for a flower that had the same color but no one had succeeded in finding it but one girl.

The girl's name was Blue, she was a very lonely girl and no one took notice of her. Her parents had abandoned her and left her in the woods to fend for herself. She had grown up in the woods learned to hunt for food and live by herself. She traveled from one place to another sometimes passing some villages and towns but she never had a companion or a friend.

One Night the goddess, Artemis, was bored so she looked down upon earth from her place in Mt. Olympus. She was looking for an animal she could hunt, when she saw Blue wandering in the woods looking for her own dinner. Artemis took interest on the girl.

Artemis kept watching Blue. She noticed how Blue would pray to her before each hunt and not once did Blue forget to do so. Artemis thought that Blue had experienced so much suffering so she decided to give her a gift.

It was a night like any other and Blue was once again hunting for her dinner. Artemis decided that this was the perfect time for Blue to receive her gift so she led Blue to a valley in which there was a meadow.

When Blue reached the meadow she was welcomed by a field of white roses. Then she noticed that the moon turned the same color as the sky, and as the moon shined upon the field, the roses turned to a color the same as the sky. Blue picked one of the flowers thinking that she was imagining it but realized that it was real. She again looked up at the moon and thanked Artemis for the beautiful gift.

After awhile Blue remembered the conversation she heard from one of the villages she passed. They were talking about how another man has failed in bringing back a flower the same color as the sky and that they wish that someone would find a flower like it soon. Thinking that she would gain friends if she brought back these roses which were the same color of the sky, she picked up several more until she had her arms full of roses.

She then ran to the nearest village and gave the roses to a florist. The florist then told everyone of Blue's discovery and they all approached her asking her where she had found such roses. Blue, thinking that she now has a lot of friends, told them about the meadow in the valley near the village.

The villagers decided to send someone to go there in order to get more roses, as the others rejoiced. Everyone was praising Blue for what she discovered and people started befriending her. They decided to name the color Blue after the person her discovered it.

After a few days the people who were sent to get the roses came back with empty hands. They told the other villagers that when they got to the meadow they only found a field of white roses.

One by one the villagers started looking for Blue. They were all angry at her thinking she had lied to them about the whereabouts of the blue roses. When they found her they demanded her to leave the village and never to come back again.

Word got around about the girl who lied about the blue roses and because of this people did not want to talk to Blue.

Blue remained alone and lonely the rest of her life, she kept on traveling and lived in the woods away from people.

Ever since then the people called the color of the sky, blue, and when someone was sad they would ask 'are you blue?' remembering the lonely girl who discovered the roses the same color of the sky that was never found again.

-end-

**Please tell me what you think. **

**This is for my project in school, and I would love to hear what you guys think of it and if you have any suggestions in improving it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Blue Moon and Roses.**

**((._.)) .**

**P. S. My pen name is fitting don't you think? :))**


End file.
